somethings never change
by luckyshootingstar16
Summary: When the future kids from sector v visit their teenager parents. Watch as their two world collides to go on the worlds most important mission. Watch as the five kids pull some heart strings and show the teenagers how to be a kids again. Nigel/Rachel, Hoagie/Abby, Kuki/Wally, Patton/Fanny
1. Chapter 1

**/;/;/;Somethings never changes/;/;/;/**

It was a boring Sunday morning. The eight teens scattered into two sections of the huge tree house. Hoagie,Wally, Nigel, and Patton sat in the Wally 's room while the four girls sat in Kuki's room .

"Do you think your ever going to forgive him? " Rachel asked sitting down on the far left side of the bed . Kuki pondered the question.

" Well-"

BOOM!

All the teens dropped what they were dong to into living room were they heard the crash. To see five kids standing in the middle their eyes slowly wondering around the unfamiliar place. Then focused at the teenagers standing in front of them. It took at while before one of the kids spoke up.

"Wow! That was awesome lets do that again." came a reply from a very dark blonde haired boy with green eyes. Throwing a fist in the air of excitement.

"Who are you guys?" Nigel asked staring at the unknown yet familiar faces knowing they were not in the current Kids Next Door.

A boy with short blonde haired boy answered "We are the future sector v in the kids next door" He said proudly. Then quickly added "and were your kids"

Nigel became shocked " aaalll of yoou" he said stuttering.

"No just me" replied the short blonde haired boy then stuck out his hand " I'm mason team leader and numbuh one" then looked back at the other kids " go on introduce yourself"

The teens stared at the kid in shock, way to shock to reply to the kids the teens stood behind Nigel.

" Bridget numbuh 2" the girl with beautiful curly red hair a big brown eyes.

"James numbuh 3" Replied the boy with light brown skin and with wavy curls that don't pass his ears and deep dimples and beautiful blue eyes.

"Katsu numbuh 4" said the child that was first to reply.

"Emma numbuh 5" replied the girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"I think I need to take a seat" Wally announced backing his butt up into the long worn out blue couch. The other teens followed his steps slowly until every young adult was sitting staring at the kids left standing. The teenagers couldn't deain these kids weren't theirs, they shared to many looks with them.

"How come theirs four couples and five kids ?" Patton asked staring and soon the other members of the Tnd pondered that question too.

"Me" Emma pointed at herself " and this dork are twins" she said pointing at Katsu as a response he smiled widely and waved at teenagers. Suddenly Katsu had the 'greatest idea ever'

then frantically he waved his hand shouting oh oh oh.

"What?" Patton asked annoyed.

"You guys should guess who your kids are!" he said while the other kids nodded their heads frantically in agreement.

"Mason is Nigel's and Rachel's " Abby said pointing out, Rachel stared at her son in amazement .

"The twins are obvisouly kooks and wally's kids" Nigel said " Look at their eyes, just like their dad's" Nigel pointed out. They just nodded confirming his observation.

Wally and kuki looked at each other than quickly looked away. Then stared at the twins how were laughing and talking to each other. Kuki quickly shook off the feeling.

"Bridget is your mommy fanny and your daddy Patton?" kuki asked the young girl sweetly.

The shy girl nodded shly.

"That only leaves James as Abby's and Hoagie's boy" concluded Nigel.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Patton announced leaving the scene to get some fresh air.

"What now?" asked Wally.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my new story. Please hang on with me they might be ooc. This is my first story that isn't short story or a one-shot. I Don't own the kids next door I only own the future sector v I love those kids.**

**Nigel- Rachel = Mason**

**Hoagie- Abby = James**

**Wally- Kuki = Katsu and Emma**

**Fanny- Patton= Bridget**

**Go on ask one of my charcters anything you want... The best 10 questions will be answered on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Somethings Never Change

"what now?" asked Wally.

"Will we have to explain the mission" Mason started, waited for the teenagers attention "The delightful adults down the lane created a time machine to take you guys at time when you guys are weakest"

"Then why not attack us when we were kids" Kuki asked while fiddling her fingers.

"Because back then you guys were stronger." replied mason in matter of fact.

"How?" Wally asked a bit obnoxiously.

"you were stronger, cause your team was stronger because you knew less" finished mason keeping the teenagers in line.

Wally snorted " That is your kid Nigel" and mason shook his head proudly.

"Can we get settled in already" said Katsu impatiently receiving a punch from his sister.

"Don't sound so rude Katsu" complained his sister. Katsu just stuck out his toungue and she rolled her eyes in return.

"I call dad!" Katsu shouted running over to Wally happily.

"Hey don't call me dad, I still can't believe you guys are real" he said scolding his 10 year old son.

" Stop being so grumpy, your going to wrinkle soon if you keep frowning" Katsu said and the teenagers laughed at the boys comment while wally just muttered 'shut up'.

" Alright then I guess the girls can go with their moms and boys with their dad?" Abby said furrowing her eyebrows on how weird that sounded but the kids shook their heads in agreement.

"Alright lets go cats" Wally said leading the young boy to his room.

"its pronounced KAH-tsoo" he said and wally just nodded his head just to show him he's listening.

-Wally and Katsu-

"So what happened with Patton?" Katsu asked remembering the teenager walking out.

"him and fanny just got together a couple days ago" he said "so I guess the thought of a daughter kinda freaked him out"

" hmmm I guess... So whats up with up you and mom" he asked sitting on wally's bed. spreading his legs out.

"Nothing"

"Liar" Katsu said pointing his finger at the aussie.

" Just shut up" He told the young boy before he could anything he grabbed a sock and stuffed it in his mouth. Instead of freaking out he smiled cause he was right somethings wrong with his parents. He spit of the sock and threw it at his dad.

" Gross its wet" Wally exclaimed while Katsu clutching his stomach from laughing so hard from the sight of his dad.

Kuki and Emma-

The young girl sat on her mom's bed quietly observing her room.

" So whats going on with you and dad?" Emma mumbled just loud enough for her to hear

"What?" Kuki asked a little taken by surprise.

" what happened with you and dad" she asked a little louder.

" Honestly I don't know"

Hoagie and James-

" How old are you?" Hoagie eagerly asked as soon as they reached the room.

"10"

"Favorite color?"

" Light blue" he said quickly.

A bigger smile appearing on the teens face.

" What do you want to be when you grow up?"

" Easy. A pilot"

"Thats my boy" hoagie said with a rush of proudness as he shook his hair affectionately. He knew for a certain fact the kids was defiantly his.

Fanny and Bridget-

" So what happened with dad?" she asked quietly sitting on a chair she found in the room.

" You don't have to worry about that" She said reassuring the young girl.

While she sat next to her, Bridget sighed laid on her shoulder.

"Is he going to be okay" she asked a little more worried.

" He'll be fine. I promise."

-Nigel and Mason-

" So tell me about your team" Nigel said starting a conversation.

" hmmm... Will Bridget is second in command, probably the strongest member, she's usually quiet and observant, though when shes mad shes the scariest person. but a total daddy's girl and a sucker for rainbow monkeys but she wouldn't ever tell just anyone." the young boy took a deep breath.

" Then theirs James the brains of the group, with a speck of coolness he builds everything and usually keeps the team straight at hard times " he said, Nigel smiled on how close that sounds to his parents.

" The twins are well different. You see Katsu is a genius at math, he just says stupid stuff and lacks common sense. While his sister is street smart but needs help on math, but together their amazing." he took a deep breath. " just not in missions we try not split them together, their each others weakness"

"seems like you got quiet the the team"

he smiled before smiling

"The best"

so their you guys have it! My little sister kept bugging to just write it already, so I did. This is just the kids interactions with one of their parents. So that was really fun to write specially Katsu and Wally's time together next chapter will probably have more action. Oh yeah we have kuki and wally drama you have to stick around and see what happened.

Questions:

for the team what personality traits did you inherit?

Mason: umm.. leadership from my dad...

Bridget: My mom's strength (smiles proudly)

James: My dad's smarticles

Emma: being nice from my mom?

Katsu: My parents Awesomness ( throwing fist in air)

for James do you have any siblings

James: yes -.- I have two sister and older and younger.. I know life's hard

you guys can still ask questions, the questions towards the kids are unlimited so ask as much as you want..

But I have a question for you...

who is your favorite kid so far and why?

I need at least 5 review to update...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Before you start reading I want to clear somethings off. This story is 100 percent mine I didn't copy anyone. Someone tried to say I copied another users story. Here's the review:_**

**_:Hm, this is almost exactly like (user's name goes here) future kids story.. You used_**

**_the name Bridget, and Nigel asked his son about his teammates which was_**

**_exactly in her story. Seems like you copied her._**

**_GuestAgain:And to add on to my earlier review, you said Bridget was second in_**

**_command, just like it was it her story.. Care to explain?_**

**_Bridget in my story in Fanny's and Patton's girl. I used the name Bridget because I researched it was also in name commonly used in Ireland (which might be wrong). Every character has a reason for their name._**

**_made this scene because I wanted Mason and Nigel to connect with something they both cared about. They both loved their team which is way I created the scene_**

**_Bridget is second in command because she is next in line and one of mason's closest friends. Not because I copied._**

**_Sorry for you misunderstanding I hoped I cleared things up and I hope you continue on reading. Don't worry I talked to the user I was accused of copying and she understand. Have a nice day! _**

**Somethings never change**

The teenagers and kids spent the night in the large tree house. Some kids slept with their parents on the bed, some on the bed alone while the parents took the floors. One kid was forced to sleep on the couch because his presences is 'cruddy annoying'.

"What are you doing here?" Kuki asked the asked the boy that was suppose to be in Wally's room.

"Dad has really low patience" He said with a boyish smirk. She sympathetically smiled nodding understanding.

"What are you doing awake?" Kuki asked realizing it was five in the morning, and it was a bit abnormal for a 10 year old boy to wake up at.

"Me and you are always the first to wake up" He said "Then many years later Emma and dad wake" She smiled at how much Emma sounded like Wally and How Katsu exaggerating sounded like Wally.

"Are we going start to cook?"

The question took kuki off guard.

"You cook?" She asked surprised.

"Duh, Emma and Dad well burn the house down" He smirked at his reply. Kuki chuckled.

It was suddenly quiet awkward was slowly creeping in until he spoke up again.

"I was always jealous, of Emma" He smiled sadly " I had the gift of being able to cook, and she was able to throw a football further" Then he smiled proudly " I really can't complain though being able to cook is awesome."

The Teenager and young boy cooked and around eight thirty. Most the other people joined them.

"This is really good" Hoagie said with his mouth full.

" Katsu did most of it" kuki said smiling proudly.

The teenagers nearly choked. While the kids didn't seem to look to surprised.

"Why does shock everyone?" Katsu asked a little annoyed.

"Katsu does the most cooking in our tree house" Mason said bragging a bit.

Bridget quietly watched the teenagers and kids interact, she smiled it gave her a fuzzy warm feeling in her tummy. She noticed something was wrong, someone was missing.

" What time does Emma wake up? Katsu" Bridget asked

" What time is it" He said looking around for in answer.

"around 11:30"

Emma rolled out of bed. Still half asleep, stretching and yawning. She slowly walked towards the kitchen leaning on the walls for support.

Around half way she saw a sleepy Wally. She smiled at the sight of her teenage dad.

"Morning sleepy" she said showing her toothy smile.

Wally was about to give a comeback. He just wasn't a morning person. He opened his mouth but closed at soon as he saw her gave her a rare heartwarming smile.

"you have your mom's smile"

"I do!" she said a little to loud. He nodded in response. \

"How was my brother?"

"annoying" Wally said " you try sleeping with the boy" he grumbled under his breath.

"I do sleep with him" in amused smile creeped "he's not that bad, He's the most loyal person you'll ever meet" she said. " The most annoying to though"

"whatever" He grumbled.

"Morning sleepy head" was Katsu's first words at the sight of his sister.

She playfully stuck her tongue out in response.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Katsu said hinting towards his dad.

Emma turned to her dad " I'm pretty sure that comment was for you"

He rolled his eyes in response.

"What'd you make for breakfast?" Emma asked.

"homemade pancakes"

"yummy"

"He cooks?" Wally asked slowly leaning into Emma's ears.

"yup he's the best" she whispered back.

Katsu just made face of annoyance and thought ' is it really that hard to believe that I can cook.'

Everyone gathered around the table everyone awkwardly ate their pancakes.

"How did you kids sleep?" Nigel asked to break the everlasting silence.

Most of the kids mumbled good.

" My neck kind of hurts" Katsu announced. The teenagers looked confused and waited for the young boy to continue.

" I slept on the couch"

"Why'd you sleep on the couch?" James asked a little puzzled. Pushing his light blue cap back.

"Cause' I got kicked out" Katsu muttered enough for the group to hear. James broke out laughing clutching his stomach.

"yeah yeah whatever" Katsu said waving them off.

" So, What's the plan?" Nigel asked suddenly.

"For what?" Mason asked a little confused.

"The mission"

The teenagers groaned in annoyance.

"Not now Nigel" Rachel whispered to him.

" Well I was think-" Mason started but only muffled sounds came out because Katsu put covered his hand over his mouth.

" Not now, were going to be fine. Lets just work on being a group before anything else"

The teenagers looked surprised. Katsu was a bubbly kid that said stupid stuff. Out of the all kids, he's the one that said the smart thing.

" I like that idea" Kuki said smiling over at Katsu.

"So what are we doing Today?" Emma asked.

"It's sunday guys nothings going to be open for long" James said.

"Lets just stay home and get to know each other better" Abby suggested.

" Sounds like a plan" Nigel said smirking.

The teenagers sat around the couch, Laughing and talking, everyone different things.

"Dumb" Katsu said.

" nu- huh" James said.

" Look he's obviously the best"

" He doesn't even have powers" he argued back.

" Batman doesn't need powers , He's Batman"

" Awesome. Your reasoning you should become a lawyer" James said sarcastically.

" Hey guys shh.." Bridget asked nicely.

" But spiderman is ten times better" James said crossing his arms.

"Just shh" Bridget

" Batman will totally kick spiderman's butt"

Next thing Bridget knew the argue grew, it became shouting over Spiderman and Batman.

She stood in front of the boys and grabbed the back of the boy's head and forced the boys to collied heads.

The living room was silent.

Fanny stared at Bridget in shock. The only sound was of the door closing to reveal a surprised Patton.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Forgive me? I tried to make in awesome chapter but I think it was a pretty sucky one.**

**Now I was in hurry to write this so I didnt double check it. So their maybe many mistakes.**

**Me: Katsu.. your a lot of peoples favorite so far.**

**Katsu: it's cause of my australian accent.**

**Me: no its not.. you don't have one.**

**Emma: Katsu your in idoit -_- **

**Questions: **

**If they are teenagers,how do they remember KND stuff?**

**Well theirs this secret club for the best knd agents, that are becoming teens, are welcomed called the TND, but they pretend to be bad guys so the secret isn't worried.. In my story the best 8 went on to join... **

**Theirs a poll please check it out! **

**my questions:**

**1. Batman or Spiderman?**

** kid?**

**you can always ask questions towards the kids. **

**Please Review**

** I do not know KND... I own the future sector v kids i know I'm awesome. **


End file.
